poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Wind In My Hair
"Wind In My Hair" is the opening theme song of Tangled: The Series, sung by Rapunzel. It was first performed in the television special Tangled: Before Ever After. Lyrics Original Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping Dreaming of things I've never tried Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine What if the doors began to open? What if the knots became untied? What if one day, nothing stood in my way And the world was mine? Would it feel this fine? Cause I got the wind in my hair And a gleam in my eyes And an endless horizon I got a smile on my face And I'm walking on air And everything life oughta be It's all gonna happen to me out there And I'll find it, I swear With the wind in my hair So many roads I've yet to travel So many friends I haven't met So many new adventures just around the bend Plenty of mysteries to unravel Tons of mistakes to not regret So much to see, and to do and to be A whole life to spend And it doesn't end And I got the wind in my hair And a song in my heart And the fun's only starting I got a skip in my step And I haven't a care And everything life ought be But I know that it's waiting for me out there And I'll find it, I swear With the wind in my hair Reprise Back to life after happily ever after Stuck inside once again and I'm gazing out True I'm in here with those I hold dear Surrounded by their love And for some that's more than enough No doubt But I got the wind in my hair And a fire within Because there's something beginning I got a mystery to solve And excitement to spare The beautiful breeze blowing through I'm ready to follow it who knows where And I'll get there I swear With the wind in my hair Extended Version Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping Dreaming of things I've never tried Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine What if the doors began to open? What if the knots became untied? What if one day, nothing stood in my way And the world was mine? Would it feel this fine? Cause I got the wind in my hair And a gleam in my eyes And an endless horizon I got a smile on my face And I'm walking on air And everything life oughta be It's all gonna happen to me out there And I'll find it, I swear With the wind in my hair So many roads I've yet to travel So many friends I haven't met So many new adventures just around the bend Plenty of mysteries to unravel Tons of mistakes to not regret So much to see, and to do and to be A whole life to spend And it doesn't end And I got the wind in my hair And a song in my heart And the fun's only starting I got a skip in my step And I haven't a care A beautiful breeze blowing through It's gonna carry me who knows where I'll take any dare With the wind in my hair I got a smile on my face And I'm walking on air And everything life ought be But I know that it's waiting for me out there And I'll find it, I swear With the wind in my hair Winnie the Pooh and The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Rian's version Deet's version Princess Brea's version Trivia * In Winnie the Pooh and The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance, it is sung by Rian, Deet, and Princess Brea in the beginning of their quests before first meeting with each other. Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Tangled songs Category:Opening Songs